Christmas Once Again
by Depressing Shadows
Summary: (Shadamy, Christmas) It's Christmas in Mobius, and Shadow is alone as usual. Will this year be any different?


**(Authors note) Don't know why this was deleted for abusive language. So if there is an admin here, hell bent on trolling me, then please; fuck off. Anyways, here is the re-upload. Will continue the story when we're finished with the second chapter. For now, enjoy this re-upload! **

**Winter is upon us. Therefore I decided to make a Shadamy Christmas special. However, I'm not going to do it alone: I've requested the help of Rainbow Lover 15, and I'm honoured that she accepted the request. Let's get this show on the road.**

**Christmas Once Again**

Shadows POW

The annoying beeping sound of the alarm clock woke me up. I let out a sigh of frustration as I silenced it.

"_Great… Another day in paradise_" I sarcastically thought as I left my bed and got dressed into my usual clothes: A jet black leather jacket accompanied by my equally black jeans and my trademark jet shoes. After a glance into the mirror, I was satisfied with the way I looked and was ready to face the world once more. I grabbed my keys and my phone and headed for the door. Once I was outside, I locked my door and began my walk towards Downtown Metropolis. As I was walking down the local streets, I got the usual looks and stares from the people of the city. Some glanced at me with fear, some out of pure spite and disgust.

"_Why do I get these looks? I saved them when Sonic couldn't…_" I thought to myself as I tried to ignore the insults that was thrown my way.

"GO BACK TO THE HOLE YOU CAME FROM!" and "GO RUIN CHRISMAS ELSEWHERE!" I heard them shout, making my day go from bad to worse.

"Leave me be, pathetic humans… or I won't save you next time you precious hero fails his task" I answered coldly, making the loudmouths shut up. At least for today. Tomorrow they will be at it again.

"_Damn it… Next time I'll remember to not save this particular city…" _I thought as I looked around. At least they seemed to redirect their attention away from me as I continued my walk towards Downtown Metropolis. Thankfully, I was spared the scorn of the locals for the rest of my walk. Once again I stopped to look around; the city was always very crowded at this time of the year.

"_This "Christmas" holiday seems to be very popular with the mere mortals" _I thought as I exited the crowded streets in favour of the less crowded Central Park. The park have always been my favourite part of the city; you can escape the city without going through the troubles of leaving it. I usually wouldn't get the usual insults thrown at me here either, maybe because I usually reside in the shadows, hence my name. I walked slowly through the park, taking in its undeniable beauty at this time of the year; trees and grass covered in a cold, white coat of snow. I headed towards my favourite spot in the park: A bench secluded behind a huge pine tree. Pleased to see that the bench wasn't occupied, I sat down, cherishing the moment of peace and calm. I looked down and closed my eyes, deep in my own thoughts.

Amy's POW

Walking around downtown, I spotted an all too familiar figure sitting alone on a bench. Tsk tsk. He should know better than being alone! Skipping up to him, I kneeled in front of him.

"What do you want..."

"Can't say hello?"

"I'd prefer you not."

Pulling Shadow's arm, I got him to stand up. "Please?"

I frowned as Shadow sat back down. Well… If you can't beat him, join him! I sat rather close to him and held out my hand. "I got ya something."

"Why."

"For Christmas silly! Why else?"

"World domination."

"Noooo. Here! Open it!" I placed the small lacy box in Shadow's hand and waited in anticipation for him to open it. Looking inside, his usual gkum face remained. "What do I do with it?"

"You wear it! You get that half, and I..." I pulled out a necklace similar to his and held it up. "...get the other half. Your half says 'Best' and mine says 'Friends'!"

"I'm your best friend...?"

"Yes."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Shadow the hedgehog? The world's most hated and agonizingly destructive mobian...is your best friend?"

"Yes."

"No way in hell."

My eyes began to verge in tears as Shadow began to walk off, leaving the necklace on the bench.

Shadow's POW

Hearing unusual sounds emit from the pink furball, I turned around to see her face puffy and moist.

"Why is your face broken?"

*sniffle* "W-What...?" *sniffle*

"Your face. It is broken. It's leaking uncontrollably."

*sniffle* Heh...hehe...hahahhaha!"

I squinted my eyes at her and leaned in closely. "Your face was broken and now it is giggling. Why?"

"Because you act as if you've never seen someone cry before."

"..."

"Oh...you haven't. Well. Crying is a sort of emotion-"

"I know what it is. I've just never done it. Let alone seen it be displayed on a living organism's face. Now tell me, why were you...crying?"

"Well...you left the necklace and I thought you didn't want it."

"I um...I..." Not wanting her face to leak again, I tried to find a way around this. "I did want it. I just thought it was in my pocket and I guess it...slipped out..."

"But you said no way in he-"

"Forger what I said."

"Hey Shadow?"

"Wha-?!"

BAM!

I wiped my face after being hit with the powdery white stuff the inhabitants of this place called snow .Amy fell down having a laughing fit. I growled in frustration. "So you wanna play it this way?" Picking up some snow, I chunked it at the back of her head. Amy fell down once again. Going up to see her reaction, I was shocked to find that she was enjoying this.

"Why are you having...fun?"

"It's what we normal people do Shadow! Haha."

"Hmph."

Amy jumped on my back, tackling me to the ground. Hating the feeling of being on bottom, I flipped us over to the point of me being ontop of her. A few little kids walked by snickering.

"GET A ROOM!"

I rolled my eyes. What did that even mean? I looked down at Amy who had a very red face. "Is your face breaking again?"

Once again Amy bursted out laughing. I sighed in frustration. Some things I'll just never learn...

**And that's that for now. This is a Christmas story written by my friend Rainbow Lover 15 and myself. I enjoyed writing this, and I hope she did too. Again, it is a huge honour to get to work with you, and I hope it's not the last time. Leave your thoughts in the review section. Could you tell the difference between her and my writing style? **

**Anyways, catch ya all later. Merry Christmas and all that shit (Not really bothered by wishing you a merry Christmas)**

**Signed ect. ect. **

**.:Depressing_Shadows:. **

**Be sure to check out Rainbow Lovers' stories; you won't regret it. (And if you don't, I'll make you regret it) **


End file.
